sims_big_brother_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Sim's Big Brother US 9
Sim's Big Brother US 9 is the ninth season of Sim's Big Brother US. The theme for this season is "Veto Explosion" twists. The season began on the 24th of July... 'Twists' Veto Explosion: '''Alternate variations of Power of Veto were placed into the season, with the audience voting for one of them by each week. With that come the Diamond Power of Veto, Amethyst Power of Veto, and etc. This twist is set to end during the final six. '''Have-Nots: '''For the first time in the Sim's Big Brother US history, the Have-Not twist will be added into the game. The current Head of Household of each week will be eligible to give 4 houseguests the role of being have-nots. These houseguests will have a curfew from between 8 PM EST to 7 AM EST, and won't be allowed to speak on the houseguest chat, any alliance chats, nor to any houseguests in general during these times. They will also have to spend the rest of the week on a slop diet, alongside sleeping in the uncomfortable Have-Not room. '''Veto Explosion Varitations Usage (In order from the top left to the bottom right.) *'Amethyst PoV:' It works just like the normal POV, however, the holder will get to make a replacement of their own. *'Blood PoV:' The holder of this veto will get to sway the final voting results by using their ability to evict the saved nominee. If used, the originally evicted nominee will get to stay in the game. *'Bronze PoV:' Instead of saving the nominee the veto was used on, it will remove half of their votes after the voting. That way, they have a higher chance of being safe. *'???:' TBR *'Double PoV:' During the POV Competition, two players will be able to win the Power of Veto, everything else stays the same. *'Diamond PoV:' The holder of this veto will be able to save both nominees from the block. *'Emerald PoV:' TBR *'Forced PoV:' The holder of this veto will be forced to save one of the nominees from the block. They will not be able to discard the veto. *'Golden PoV:' Works just like the regular veto. *'Plot Twist PoV:' ??? *'Revenge PoV:' Instead of the HOH being able to make a replacement nominee, the saved nominee would do that instead. *'Random PoV:' ??? *'Secret PoV:' Before the session, a veto holder would be picked by random, and they would have to keep their power a secret, until the Veto Ceremony itself. Works like the regular veto. *'Silver PoV:' The holder of this veto would get to save one person from the block, however they would not be able to be safe themselves unless they are the HOH, or one of the nominees. *'Voting PoV:' The houseguests would experience a secret voting that would decide the next Veto Holder. Everything else progresses as normal. History 'Houseguests' 'Have/Have-Not History' 'Voting History' } | | | | | |- | | | | | |} 'Season Logs' 'Week 1' 'Week 2' 'Week 3' 'Week 4' 'Week 5' 'Week 6' 'Week 7' 'Week 8' 'Week 9' 'Week 10' 'Week 11' 'Week 12' 'Week 13' Finale Pt. 1 Finale Pt. 2 Jury Votes